Different types of global positioning system (GPS) technologies exist. For example, a differential global positioning system (DGPS) provides enhanced location accuracy by using a network of ground based reference stations to broadcast the difference between positions indicated by GPS satellites and the known fixed positions of the ground based reference stations. However, these systems may be affected by multipath errors, which are errors caused when a satellite signal reaches the receiver from two or more paths (e.g., one directly from the satellite and the others reflected from nearby buildings or other surfaces).